


Nie mam przed tobą tajemnic

by shizonek



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizonek/pseuds/shizonek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luneth martwi się dziwnym zachowaniem swego przyjaciela, Arca...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie mam przed tobą tajemnic

Spokojny, pogodny dzień miał się ku końcowi. Luneth wrócił właśnie z kolejnej wyprawy po okolicznych zakamarkach. Nie zwlekając ani chwili, ruszył na poszukiwanie swojego najlepszego kumpla Arca, pałając chęcią opowiedzenia mu o swoich przygodach. Jeśli dopisywała pogoda, tak jak teraz, spędzali popołudnia i wieczory w swoim ulubionym miejscu - nad rzeką, na pagórku, z którego było widać całą okolicę. Zwykle siadywali pod rosnącym tam wielkim, starym drzewem o potężnych konarach. Arc przeważnie coś czytał, dopóki zmierzch nie zmuszał go do zaprzestania lektury. Luneth zadowalał się beztroskim wylegiwaniem i odpoczynkiem po swoich eskapadach. Od czasu do czasu odciągał kolegę od książki, wygłaszając jakąś uwagę czy spostrzeżenie albo po prostu opowiadając mu, co widział na wycieczce. Czytanie było ulubionym zajęciem Arca, mimo to nie miał Lunethowi za złe, kiedy ten mu przerywał. Nawet jeśli robił to po raz n-ty w ciągu kwadransa. Luneth dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że jego przyjaciel był najłagodniejszą istotą, jaka stąpała po ziemi. Nigdy się o nic nie denerwował, cierpliwie i z uwagą wysłuchując gadania jasnowłosego kolegi. Łagodność Arca działała też jednak na jego niekorzyść. Luneth wiele razy ratował przyjaciela przed prześladowaniami ze strony miejscowych chłopaków. On sam miał niekwestionowaną pozycję w tym środowisku. Kilka rozkwaszonych nosów i siniaków jasno dało każdemu do zrozumienia, że z Lunethem nie warto zadzierać. A że był dość porywczy i skory do bójki, nikt zbytnio nie palił się, by mu się narażać. Tym dziwniejszy był fakt, że młodociany awanturnik darzył tak wielką przyjaźnią Arca, który niemal pod każdym względem stanowił jego przeciwieństwo. Nie umiał ani nie lubił się bić, najchętniej siedział z nosem w książce i cenił sobie ciszę i spokój. Obaj chłopcy zdawali się kompletnie do siebie nie pasować, a jednak byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Coś ich do siebie przyciągało z nieodpartą siłą.  
Luneth obszedł wszystkie miejsca, gdzie zwykle bywał kolega - a tych nie było znowu tak wiele. Nigdzie go jednak nie znalazł. Potarł z zastanowieniem czoło, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi poszukiwaniami, gdy nagle problem rozwiązał się sam. Usłyszawszy kroki nadchodzącego Arca, które rozpoznałby zawsze i wszędzie, Luneth zagadnął go wesoło:  
\- Hej, gdzie się podziewałeś?  
Zaskoczony Arc zdołał tylko wydukać:  
\- Ja... no, byłem w... w bibliotece...  
Luneth podejrzliwie uniósł brew, bo to było oczywiście pierwsze miejsce, które sprawdził, i kumpla wcale tam dzisiaj nie widziano. Nie drążył jednak tematu i zapytał:  
\- To co, idziemy pod drzewo, jak zawsze?  
\- Wiesz co, Lun... dzisiaj nie mogę - powiedział z ociąganiem Arc, wbijając wzrok w ziemię i zakłopotanym gestem szurając czubkiem buta w piasku.  
\- Masz coś do zrobienia? A może źle się czujesz? - zatroskał się srebrnowłosy chłopak. - Jakoś niewyraźnie wyglądasz.  
\- N-no, tak jakby - podchwycił niespokojnie szatyn. - Właśnie. Zobaczymy się później. Na razie!  
Luneth ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na oddalającego się kolegę. Jego zachowanie było bardzo niezwykłe. Zniknął gdzieś cały spokój, który zawsze ogarniał go w towarzystwie przyjaciela. I skąd ta nerwowość? Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, Luneth przysiągłby, że to nieczyste sumienie. Ale Arc oczywiście nigdy w życiu niczego nie przeskrobał. No i jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by odmówił wspólnego pójścia nad rzekę. Luneth udał się więc tam sam, dumając po drodze. Doszedłszy na wzgórze, rozejrzał się po okolicy. Widok był mu dobrze znany, ale nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Zmrużył oczy, by dokładniej widzieć. Jego kumpel przemykał się chyłkiem główną ulicą, oglądając się niespokojnie na boki. Arc i przekradanie się chyłkiem. Koniec świata!  
\- Jakoś nie widzę, żeby źle się czuł - mruknął pod nosem Luneth.  
Poczuł lekką urazę, że przyjaciel postanowił spędzić czas bez niego, zbywając go w dodatku byle czym. Wzruszył ramionami, nieco nadąsany, i usiadł pod drzewem. Zwykle bardzo lubił tu przebywać, ale dziś miał zwarzony humor. Bez Arca to miejsce nie było takie samo. Puste i nudne. Wytrzymał niecałą godzinę i wrócił do domu, zanim jeszcze nawet zapadł zmierzch.

Kolejne dwa dni były podobne. Arc skrzętnie unikał Lunetha, kiedy tylko mógł i wymykał się gdzieś przed wieczorem. Widywali się właściwie tylko w przelocie, przy śniadaniu albo przed snem. Srebrnowłosego chłopaka na zmianę irytowała ta sytuacja, zasmucała i intrygowała. Mógł oczywiście śledzić przyjaciela, ale nie zamierzał zniżać się do czegoś takiego. Obaj ufali sobie wzajemnie i jeśli Arc nie chciał mu czegoś powiedzieć, Luneth nie zamierzał dowiadywać się tego siłą. Nagła skrytość kumpla sprawiała mu jednak przykrość, bo nigdy nie ukrywali niczego przed sobą, wiedzieli o sobie absolutnie wszystko. A tu taka sytuacja...  
Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zapytać o dziwne zachowanie kumpla Ninę czy Topapę. Zawsze wolał radzić sobie sam, a Arc nie lubił się nikomu zwierzać, nawet swoim opiekunom. Jedynie dla Lunetha robił wyjątek. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Mimo wszystko Luneth cierpliwie czekał, co z tego wyniknie, do dnia, w którym zobaczył kolegę z podbitym okiem i zadrapaniami na twarzy. Tego było już za wiele. Nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął:  
\- Arc! Natychmiast mi powiedz, kto cię tak urządził - zażądał, chwytając go za ramię i obracając do siebie przodem. - To te łajdaki od Starego Herna, prawda?  
\- Nie, to nie oni - zaprzeczył chłopak, nadaremnie usiłując uwolnić swoją rękę z chwytu przyjaciela i uciekając wzrokiem przed jego badawczym spojrzeniem. - Naprawdę.  
\- No to kto ci to zrobił? Powiedz, a natychmiast pójdę i spuszczę mu taki łomot, że przez tydzień nie będzie wiedział, jak się nazywa!  
Wzruszony Arc uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Nikt mi tego nie zrobił. Przewróciłem się i ...i to dlatego.  
\- Arc, to najstarsza i najgłupsza wymówka pod słońcem! - zdenerwował się Luneth. - Czemu ich chronisz? To banda tchórzy.  
\- Ale kiedy to naprawdę nie oni - upierał się bezradnie niższy chłopak.  
\- Jak chcesz - zrezygnowany Luneth puścił go, nie mogąc jednak pozbyć się uporczywego wrażenia, że coś tu nie gra. - Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowujesz. Jesteś na mnie wkurzony? Coś zrobiłem albo powiedziałem?  
\- Nie, nie - zaprzeczył gorąco szatyn. - Oczywiście, że nic nie zrobiłeś. Ale naprawdę nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, o co chodzi...  
\- Coś ci wystaje z kieszeni - oznajmił dotknięty Luneth, zmieniając temat.  
Arc zerknął na siebie i nerwowym ruchem wsunął wystający rąbek papierowej torebki z powrotem, rzucając przestraszone spojrzenie na przyjaciela. Lunethowi nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło się serce. Nie chciał wzbudzać w koledze lęku. Przecież Arc sam kiedyś przyznał, że to przy nim czuje się najbezpieczniej. Więc skąd nagle ten niepokój w oczach?  
\- Co to jest, Arc? To, co schowałeś? - zapytał bardzo łagodnie.  
\- N-nic takiego...  
\- Dobra, nie chcesz powiedzieć, to nie. Ale nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Unikasz mnie, łazisz gdzieś wieczorami, chowasz coś po kieszeniach... Zresztą mniejsza o to. Najgorsze, że ktoś cię sponiewierał, a ty go osłaniasz. Nie rozumiem tego. Co się z tobą dzieje, Arc? Martwisz mnie.  
\- Proszę cię, Lun... nie pytaj o to więcej. Za kilka dni wszystko ci wyjaśnię, obiecuję - przekonywał błagalnie Arc. - Nie ufasz mi?  
\- Wiesz, że gdybym chciał, z łatwością zabrałbym ci to, co schowałeś.  
\- Wiem - przyznał pokornie szatyn.  
\- I wiesz, że mógłbym cię śledzić - ciągnął srebrnowłosy nastolatek.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Ale tego nie robię - podsumował Luneth. - Właśnie dlatego, że ci ufam.  
\- Wiem - zgnębiony Arc powtórzył po raz trzeci. - Nie mam przed tobą tajemnic. Nawet jeśli tak ci się teraz wydaje. Zobaczysz, niedługo wszystko ci opowiem i przyznasz mi rację.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz - oświadczył nieco chłodno Luneth, dając jednak spokój z dalszym przesłuchiwaniem.

Minęły kolejne dwa dni. Podbite oko Arca straciło już swój sinawy kolor i nabrało żółtawego odcienia, ale zachowanie chłopaka nie uległo zmianie. Luneth nie naciskał go więcej, ani nie proponował wspólnych spotkań pod drzewem. Uzbroił się w cierpliwość i czekał, choć było to sprzeczne z jego naturą. szatynowi było strasznie ciężko z całą sytuacją, do której nie był przyzwyczajony. Chwilami żałował, że w ogóle zaczął to wszystko. Może to jednak nie był dobry pomysł. Niemy wyrzut, ciągle obecny w oczach Lunetha, sprawiał, że Arc czuł się winny, mimo iż nie robił nic złego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ale skąd kumpel miał o tym wiedzieć? Z trudem wytrzymawszy do końca, Arc z ulgą powitał dzień wybawienia.

Gdy Luneth wrócił z kolejnej wycieczki, Arc już na niego czekał przy drodze prowadzącej do miasteczka. Dalej nigdy się nie zapuszczał, mimo iż Luneth usiłował go namówić na wspólne wyprawy. Zwykle bezkonfliktowy i ustępliwy, w tej jednej kwestii drobny nastolatek był nieprzejednany. Nie wyściubiał nosa poza bramę wyjściową Ur i koniec. Nie mogąc doczekać się powrotu kolegi, spacerował niespokojnie od jednego skraja drogi do drugiego, kopiąc drobne kamyki i niecierpliwie wypatrując przyjaciela. Wreszcie na zakręcie ukazała się dziarska sylwetka Lunetha.  
\- Hej! - powitał go uradowany Arc. - Dobrze, że już jesteś, bo chciałem ci coś pokazać.  
\- Cześć - odburknął szorstko srebrnowłosy chłopak, poprawiając paski przy swojej skórzanej zbroi. - Co, teraz już ze mną rozmawiasz?  
\- Nie mogłem ci wcześniej powiedzieć... - zasmucił się szatyn, spuszczając głowę.  
\- Przepraszam, Arkie - zreflektował się Luneth, widząc zawód w jego oczach. Uspokajającym gestem położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Czy to znaczy, że teraz już możesz? - zapytał łagodnie.  
\- Tak - rozpromienił się Arc, zerkając na udobruchanego kumpla. - Możemy tam iść od razu?  
\- Pewnie, czemu nie.  
Co prawda po kilku godzinach wycierania kątów w zakamarkach jaskiń jasnowłosy chłopak czuł się tak, jak wyglądał - na porządnie wymiętoszonego, ale uznał beztrosko, że mycie i przebieranie nie zając, nie ucieknie. Poza tym trawiła go paląca ciekawość. Wreszcie miał się dowiedzieć, co jego nieśmiały przyjaciel ukrywał z takim poświęceniem przez niemal tydzień.  
\- Idziemy do Riegera? - zorientował się Luneth, gdy minęli wschodnią część Ur.  
Arc skinął głową w milczeniu. Na ustach pojawił mu się domyślny uśmiech, gdy zauważył, że Lunetha, mimo pozornego spokoju, aż rozsadza niecierpliwość. Przyjaciel miał w sobie żyłkę eksploratora i niezmierzone pokłady ciekawości. Nic dziwnego, że niemożność poznania 'tajemnicy' bardzo go frustrowała. Gdy doszli do domu Riegera, Arc minął go bez zatrzymywania się i skręcił za kępę drzew, rosnącą na rogu. Oczom Lunetha ukazała się obszerna zagroda z drewnianych bali, sama w sobie niespecjalnie ciekawa, w dodatku widziana przez niego z milion razy przy różnych okazjach. Ale to, co było w zagrodzie, sprawiło, że Luneth otwarł szeroko oczy i usta z niedowierzania.  
Za gładko ociosanymi drążkami, otaczającymi sporą łączkę, spacerował wielki, żółty ptak. Zachowywał się spokojnie, choć co jakiś czas podnosił czujnie głowę z potężnym, zakrzywionym dziobem i wpatrywał się czarnymi, świdrującymi oczkami w obu chłopców z miną mówiącą "Jeśli ci się zdaje, że będziesz na mnie jeździł, to gratuluję naiwności".  
\- Ja cię! To chocobo! - wykrzyknął rozemocjonowany Luneth, podbiegając do ogrodzenia. - Skąd się tu wziął? Ktoś go przecież musiał złapać. Kto to zrobił?  
\- Ja - przyznał nieśmiało Arc.  
Luneth z trudem oderwał wzrok od żółtego giganta i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na kumpla.  
\- Ty, Arkie? Ale ...jak to zrobiłeś? Czemu? Kiedy? Gdzie? - zarzucił go bezładnymi pytaniami.  
\- To mój prezent na twoje urodziny. Które masz dzisiaj.  
\- Urodziny... - wydukał oszołomiony Luneth. - A tak, urodziny... O rany, Arc! Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę sam złapałeś tego chocobo?  
\- No, tak. Przy zajmowaniu się nim trochę pomagał mi Rieger, ale tak, to ja go złapałem.  
\- I on naprawdę jest dla mnie? - nie mógł uwierzyć podekscytowany Luneth.  
\- Naprawdę - uśmiechnął się Arc, uszczęśliwiony szczerym entuzjazmem przyjaciela, który w jednej chwili wynagrodził mu cały tydzień męczenia się z sekretem.  
\- O jaaa! Zarąbiście! Dzięki za super prezent! - obdarowany uradował się żywiołowo, z wdzięcznością chwytając szatyna w silny uścisk i podnosząc go z ziemi.  
\- Luneth, pu...ść mnie - wysapał z trudem Arc, stłamszony i przyciśnięty do twardej zbroi. - Bo mnie udu...sisz i połamiesz mi kości...  
\- Spoko, nic ci nie będzie - zapewnił Luneth, oswobodził go jednak i uśmiechnął się szeroko, klepiąc go w plecy. - Naprawdę go złapałeś. Jesteś absolutnie fantastyczny, Arc. Niesamowity. Genialny!  
\- Nie przesadzaj - zaczerwienił się szatyn.  
\- Ale, ale. Przecież musiałeś wejść do lasu. A sam mówiłeś, że za skarby świata tam nie pójdziesz. Nie bałeś się?  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem - zmieszał się Arc. - Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem taki odważny jak ty - wymamrotał cicho, spuszczając głowę. - Pewnie, że się bałem.  
\- Co za bzdury! - zbeształ go szczerze kumpel. - Odwaga nie polega na tym, że się niczego nie boisz. Polega na tym, że się boisz, a mimo to robisz, co trzeba. Tak jak ty to zrobiłeś.  
\- Tak uważasz?  
\- Tak po prostu jest, a nie, że tylko ja tak uważam - oznajmił z naciskiem Luneth. - I zrobiłeś to dla mnie...  
\- Chyba tylko dlatego się przemogłem z tym lasem - przyznał uczciwie Arc. - Wiele razy chciałem się wycofać, ale wtedy mówiłem sobie, że jak mi się uda z tym chocobo, to pewnie się ucieszysz. I jakoś dałem radę.  
\- A ja cię tak podejrzewałem przez ten tydzień... - zakłopotał się srebrnowłosy nastolatek. - Przepraszam, Arkie.  
\- Nie masz za co. Przecież wiem, jak to musiało wyglądać, więc wcale ci się nie dziwię. Ale ja czułem się jeszcze gorzej z tym ukrywaniem przed tobą.  
\- Czyli to tu wymykałeś się wieczorami? - zaczął rozumieć Luneth.  
\- Tak, musiałem karmić chocobo. Próbowałem go trochę oswoić, ale niezbyt dobrze mi szło. To ptaszysko jest krnąbrne, a ja nie nadaję się na hodowcę.  
\- To stąd ten siniak pod okiem?  
\- Mhm.  
Luneth westchnął, potrząsnąwszy głową z rozbawieniem.  
\- No co?  
\- Bo ja na serio myślałem, że to te gnojki od Herna cię poturbowały - wyznał, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. - Co prawda powiedziałeś, że to nie oni, ale... no, po tej naszej rozmowie poszedłem do nich i-  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ich pobiłeś?!  
\- Zaraz pobiłeś. Trochę im nawrzucałem, że mają się trzymać od ciebie z daleka i w ogóle, ale oni zaczęli się stawiać, żebym się odczepił, że nic ci nie zrobili, no to wtedy naprawdę się wkurzyłem, że na dodatek kłamią i hmm... możliwe, że trochę mnie poniosło - przyznał samokrytycznie Luneth. - No dobra, sklepałem skubańcom miski jak się patrzy! - wypalił. - Ale należało im się! Ciągle cię prześladowali, zgraja tchórzliwych, oślizgłych padalców. Dostało im się i bardzo dobrze. Wcale tego nie żałuję, i z chęcią skopałbym im tyłki jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze znowu, gdybym tylko miał okazję, więc już ani słowa na ten temat! - zakończył dobitnie tyradę, zakładając ramiona w demonstracyjnym geście.  
\- A-ale...  
\- Ani słowa - powtórzył władczo Luneth, nadrabiając miną swoją wpadkę.  
Arc chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale dał spokój, widząc stanowczość przyjaciela. Skinął więc tylko głową i posłusznie zamilkł.  
Luneth usiadł okrakiem na ogrodzeniu, a Arc oparł się o nie tuż obok i obaj przyglądali się majestatycznemu ptakowi.  
\- Wiesz, Arc, tu u nas w Ur nikt nie umiałby złapać chocobo. Słyszałem tylko, że gdzieś tam, są ludzie, którzy potrafią to robić. A ty dałeś sobie świetnie radę - spojrzał na kumpla z uznaniem. - To fantastyczne, ale jak właściwie udało ci się go złapać?  
\- No więc, znalazłem taką interesującą książkę-  
\- Nie mów, że chocobo zaciekawiła twoja książka - zachichotał srebrnowłosy nastolatek, ze śmiechu o mało nie zlatując z płotu. - A może odczytywałeś mu na głos ciekawsze fragmenty, no i zgodził się z tobą pójść, żeby usłyszeć ciąg dalszy?  
\- Jak będziesz mi przerywał, to się nie dowiesz - speszył się pogromca chocobo.  
\- Dobra, gadaj. Już się zamykam - rozweselony Luneth położył palec na ustach, dając do zrozumienia, że będzie milczał jak grób.  
\- Więc, jak mówiłem, znalazłem taką jedną książkę, dość starą - kontynuował ośmielony szatyn. - O chocobo. I tam trafiłem na informację, jak można je łapać. One lubią jeść takie specjalne rośliny, które same w sobie są bardzo interesujące ze względu na swoją budowę - zapalił się do tematu. - Ich kwiatostany są bardzo nietypowe, na szypułkach mają specjalne...  
Lunethowi wydłużyła się mina. Jego miedzianowłosy kumpel był bardzo cichy i nie odzywał się zbyt często w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Przy nim jednak się rozkręcał i potrafił gadać całkiem sporo, ale gdy wsiadał na jeden ze swoich ulubionych tematów, to już w ogóle trudno było za nim nadążyć. Luneth słuchał go więc ze zbolałym obliczem, nie rozumiejąc prawie niczego, o czym ten z przejęciem opowiadał.  
\- Arc, zlituj się i daruj mi ten wykład z botaniki - jęknął w końcu rozpaczliwie. - Jesteś za mądry jak dla mnie. Za dużo trudnych słów i w ogóle nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Rośliny interesują mnie tylko pod względem przydatności. Albo się je da zjeść, albo nie. To prosty i zrozumiały podział, a nie jakieś twoje wierz...chotki czy baldosz.. balda... coś tam.  
\- Baldaszkowate - dopowiedział zrezygnowany Arc. - W każdym razie, ta roślina przywabia chocobo, i właśnie jej użyłem jako przynęty. Dał się złapać i przyprowadzić aż tutaj.  
\- Aha, to tę roślinę chowałeś wtedy w kieszeni?  
\- Tak, próbowałem go tym obłaskawić. Gdy zauważyłeś, że ją chowam, aż mi się zrobiło zimno na myśl, że się zorientujesz i cała niespodzianka będzie na nic.  
\- I co teraz? - dopytywał się zaciekawiony Luneth. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że to nie on był powodem Arcowej obawy, tylko coś tak nieszkodliwego, jak zdradzenie się z prezentem, poczuł, że kamień spadł mu z serca.  
\- Teraz? Myślałem, że ty będziesz wiedział, co zrobić. Trzeba go chyba ujeździć, jest trochę dziki...  
\- Hmm... a w tej twojej książce nie było nic o ujeżdżaniu chocobo?  
\- Nie, tego akurat nie było - całkiem serio odpowiedział zmartwiony szatyn.  
\- Oj, żartowałem przecież - zarechotał Luneth, żartobliwie ciągnąc go za zwisający koniec żółtego szalika. - Ale skoro to prezent, to powinien być gotowy do użytku. Daruję ci opakowanie i czerwoną wstążkę, ale chyba powinieneś go ujeździć, nie sądzisz?  
\- Ja? - przerażony Arc cofnął się odruchowo, spoglądając z obawą na potężne ptaszysko. - Wiesz, nie wydaje mi się, żebym był w tym dobry - oświadczył dyplomatycznie.  
Luneth wyszczerzył się wesoło.  
\- Wyluzuj, sam to zrobię - uspokoił spłoszonego przyjaciela. - To nie może być przecież trudne.  
\- Może najpierw powinniśmy się dowiedzieć, jak się to robi?  
\- E tam, improwizacja jest najlepsza - oświadczył lekko Luneth. - Ale to jutro, dziś jestem za bardzo wykończony. Trzy godziny łaziłem po tej głębokiej jaskini koło jeziora, wiesz? Zresztą zaraz ci wszystko opowiem. Pójdziemy pod drzewo?  
\- Jasne! - uśmiechnął się Arc, przeszczęśliwy, że wreszcie pozbył się ciężaru urodzinowej tajemnicy i że mogą wrócić do 'poddrzewnych' spotkań, które uwielbiał. I których tak bardzo mu brakowało przez miniony tydzień.  
\- To zaczekaj sekundę, polecę do domu, umyję się raz-dwa i zaraz będę z powrotem. Spotkamy się przy tym zakręcie, co zawsze - zarządził Luneth, na odchodnym rzucając jeszcze roziskrzone spojrzenie na swój wspaniały pierzasty prezent.  
Kiedy po 'sekundzie', trwającej co najmniej kwadrans, nowy właściciel chocobo się zjawił, obaj chłopcy udali się w kierunku ulubionego miejsca. Arc usiadł wygodnie, opierając się plecami o pień drzewa, a Luneth rozwalił się tuż obok i zaczął swoje sprawozdanie z wycieczki. Miał prawdziwy dar opowiadania, więc słuchało się go bardzo przyjemnie. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed podbarwianiem swoich wyczynów, tym bardziej, że podziw malujący się w oczach przyjaciela sprawiał mu wielką satysfakcję i prowokował do kolejnych przechwałek.  
Co prawda musiał uważnie ściemniać, bo Arc był przerażająco bystry i wiedział o tylu rzeczach...  
\- ...no i wtedy przyłożyłem jaszczurowi piękną Firą-  
\- Firą? Przecież te gady są odporne na ogień - zainteresował się 'przerażająco bystry' słuchacz.  
\- No tak, normalnie są - Luneth kontynuował opowieść, nie tracąc rezonu - ale tego osłabiłem wcześniej i cała ta ochrona nie zdała mu się na nic. Mówię ci, została z niego kupa popiołu! Jak już się go pozbyłem, to postanowiłem zbadać nowy korytarz, w którym jeszcze nie byłem. To taka węższa odnoga od tego głównego. Tam już nie docierało światło i było bardzo ciemno. Musiałem sobie przyświecać. Na ziemi i pod ścianami walały się poogryzane szkielety i czaszki. Raz nawet wdepłem w jedną. Chyba była stara, bo jak na nią stanąłem, to trzasnęła i odpadła cała góra - zarechotał. - Potem pół minuty siłowałem się z nią, żeby ją zdjąć z buta, bo utkwiła szczęką na mojej podeszwie.  
\- O rany. Ja bym chyba umarł, gdybym wlazł w czaszkę - przyznał przejęty Arc. - Ale mów dalej.  
\- Wszędzie było słychać jakieś chroboty - Luneth zniżył głos, gestami podkreślając swoją relację. - Nie wiedziałem, co tak szurało, i to akurat za moim plecami. Szuranie było tuż-tuż...  
Arc odruchowo przysunął się bliżej niego. Luneth potrafił nie tylko ładnie opowiadać, ale też stworzyć odpowiedni nastrój. Aktualnie dość przerażający.  
\- ...a po chwili do tego dołączyło jakieś głośne sapanie, dochodzące z góry. Zupełnie jakby coś czatowało mi nad głową - ciągnął srebrnowłosy poszukiwacz przygód. Z trudem stłumił chichot, gdy Arc przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. - Obróciłem się szybko, ale niczego nie zauważyłem.  
\- I co było dalej? - spytał przejęty szatyn, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem i niemal spijając mu słowa z ust.  
\- Oświetliłem dokładnie podejrzane miejsce, ale nie było tam żywego ducha. Wtem sapanie umilkło i zrobiła się cisza. Mówię ci, taka cisza, która aż dzwoni w uszach. Nie było słychać nawet kapania wody. I wtedy właśnie zgasła mi pochodnia - powiedział złowieszczym tonem i przerwał na moment, z uciechą obserwując reakcję przyjaciela. Arc nie odrywał od niego pałającego spojrzenia. Siedział kompletnie zasłuchany i chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaciska palce na Lunethowym rękawie, czekając na kontynuację opowiadania. Nastoletni gawędziarz pogratulował sobie niewątpliwego talentu.  
\- Mów dalej, Lun - ponaglił go podekscytowany Arc. - Co się potem stało?  
\- No więc, nie miałem już światła i nie wiedziałem, co się czai w ciemnościach. Ale nie chciałem wracać bez sprawdzenia. Co by ze mnie był za eksplorator, no nie? Ruszyłem więc dalej w kierunku, w którym brnąłem wcześniej. Pod nogami chlupotało mi błoto, lazłem ostrożnie, bo nie chciałem się poślizgnąć i rąbnąć w ten syf. Żeby się nie zgubić i nie wpaść na nic, przesuwałem lewą ręką po skale, bo w prawej trzymałem miecz. Tak szedłem przez jakiś czas, aż nagle wyczułem, że dłonią nie dotykam już mokrej, zimnej ściany, tylko czegoś zupełnie innego - zawiesił niepokojąco głos.  
\- C-co to było?  
\- Jakieś futro. Odskoczyłem czym prędzej i chwyciłem mocniej miecz. Wtem rozległ się wściekły wrzask i coś skoczyło w moim kierunku, przewracając mnie na ziemię.  
szatyn nie wytrzymał i zawołał ze zgrozą:  
\- Zaatakował cię jakiś potwór?! I co zrobiłeś?  
O zbliżaniu się do kulminacyjnego momentu świadczył fakt, że Arc trzymał przyjaciela już nie za rękaw, tylko za nadgarstek. Zadowolony z należytego efektu, jaki wywarły jego słowa, srebrnowłosy chłopak wrócił do relacji.  
\- Walczyłem zaciekle z tym czymś, ale było bardzo silne. Nie mogłem użyć broni ani niczego innego, bo to stworzenie przygniatało mnie do podłoża. Wreszcie jednak skopałem je z siebie i wiuu! od razu wbiłem mu miecz w cielsko. Wszedł pięknie, jak w masło! Dla pewności przekręciłem ostrze dwa razy. To bardzo praktyczne, wiadomo, że potwór nie udaje, że naprawdę zdechł i nie wygryzie ci tyłka, jak się odwrócisz - pouczył przyjaciela ze znawstwem. - Kiedy już bestia przestała się ruszać, obejrzałem ją po omacku i stwierdziłem, że to był goblin. Sądząc po paskudnym smrodzie, jaki wydawał, na pewno miałem rację. Uszedłem kawałek, za zakrętem były w skale jakieś świecące kryształy, takie niebieskie, ty na pewno wiedziałbyś, jak się nazywają. Następnym razem utargam kawałek i ci przyniosę. W każdym razie przydały się, bo mocno dawały po oczach, więc było dość jasno i wreszcie coś widziałem. I wtedy wyskoczyły na mnie kolejne dwa gobliny! Jeszcze większe niż tamten. Prawdziwe wielkoludy!  
Arc wzdrygnął się i wykrzyknął z przejęciem:  
\- Ojej, aż dwa? I to większe! Udało ci się je pokonać?  
\- Pewnie - potwierdził chełpliwie srebrnowłosy awanturnik. - Jednemu ściąłem łeb i potem tak fajnie stoczył się do podziemnego źródła. Nieźle chlupnęło. A drugiemu wbiłem miecz we flaki i grzecznie zdechł.  
\- Nadzwyczajne. Jesteś taki waleczny i odważny - wyszeptał z nabożnym podziwem Arc, sprawiając, że Luneth o mało nie pękł z dumy.  
Arc przepadał za opowieściami jasnowłosego przyjaciela. Słuchając ich, miał wrażenie, że czyta jedną z książek o nieustraszonych bohaterach, tylko że to, o czym opowiadał kolega, było dużo ciekawsze, prawdziwsze i bardziej emocjonujące. Luneth nie mógł sobie życzyć lepszego i wdzięczniejszego słuchacza. Nieco naiwny i bezkrytyczny zachwyt Arca oraz szczere uwielbienie, z jakim się w niego wpatrywał, bardzo mile łechtały jego próżność.  
\- Powinieneś się wybrać kiedyś ze mną na wycieczkę - Luneth wrócił do tematu, który porzucił na dobre kilka miesięcy temu. - A nuż by ci się spodobało?  
\- Nie, raczej nie - szatyn potrząsnął głową. - Nie nadaję się do takich wypraw. Jak słucham twoich opowieści, to wiem, że ja bym sobie nie dał rady z tymi wszystkimi potworami i w ogóle...  
\- Nie doceniasz się - sprzeciwił się energicznie Luneth. - Zobaczysz, któregoś dnia ruszysz tyłek z Ur i pooglądamy sobie razem okolicę. Strasznie chciałbym pokazać ci tyle miejsc. Zwiedzanie ich we dwójkę byłoby super. Jeszcze cię wyciągnę, kumplu.  
\- Wątpię - wymamrotał Arc, podciągając kolana i opierając na nich brodę.  
\- Hej, a może przewiózłbyś się ze mną na chocobo, jak już go ujeżdżę? - zaproponował uradowany własną genialnością Luneth. - Przecież masz urodziny niedługo po mnie. Zabiorę cię na wycieczkę urodzinową, Arc. Nie możesz odmówić, chłopie. Prezentów się nie odmawia!  
Arc zrobił niewyraźną minę, przypomniawszy sobie poprzednie prezenty urodzinowe od Lunetha. Srebrnowłosy przyjaciel miał dość oryginalny gust, i Arc nie był pewien, czy te wszystkie podarki były na serio, czy też kumpel robił sobie z niego żarty. Nie chcąc go urazić, robił dobrą minę do złej gry, przyjmując nawet najdziwaczniejsze rzeczy. W zeszłym roku Luneth popisał się wyjątkową inwencją. Podszedł do przyjaciela z niezwykle dumną miną, jak kot, który przynosi właścicielowi złapaną mysz i czeka na wyrazy uznania. Rzucił coś na rozłożoną książkę, którą Arc czytał, ze słowami: "Wszystkiego najlepszego, kumplu". Arc zerknął na przedmiot i zerwał się z okrzykiem zgrozy, upuszczając 'prezent' i książkę.  
"C-co to jest?", wyjąkał, zszokowany. "Uszy goblina", oznajmił zadowolony Luneth. "Fajne, no nie? Obciąłem je takiemu jednemu, który na mnie naskoczył w lesie". "Aha", zdołał wykrztusić szatyn, wpatrując się z lękiem w leżące trofeum. "Możesz ich używać jako zakładki do książki", zaproponował nonszalancko kolega. "Są ususzone, więc ci się nie zepsują ani nic". "Dz-dzięki, Lun". Arc podniósł upuszczone uszy, włożywszy w tę czynność cały hart ducha, i starając się nie okazać odrazy. Uszy były wyjątkowo obrzydliwe, pokryte brunatnym futrem i chrzęściły przy dotknięciu w obleśny sposób. "Podoba ci się?", zapytał Luneth, obserwując go badawczo. "To bardzo oryginalny prezent", oświadczył wymijająco Arc, powstrzymując mdłości i usiłując przywołać na usta blady uśmiech. "No to super!", rozpromienił się ekscentryczny łowca, obejmując go ramieniem. "Tak czułem, że przypadnie ci do gustu. Mam już nawet pomysł, co ci dam w przyszłym roku".  
Arc całkiem poważnie obawiał się, że będzie to ogon goblina do kompletu, więc teraz sam już nie wiedział, czy powinien się martwić, czy cieszyć, że przyjaciel zrezygnował z tej opcji i zamienił ją na wycieczkę na chocobo. Nie potrafił zdecydować, co było straszniejsze...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że Firy i inne czary oraz eksploracja jaskini koło jeziora są w późniejszym etapie. :)


End file.
